OUR SECRET NIGHT
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] No SUMARRY - Ketika Sehun dan Chanyeol pulang bersama selepas konser. CHANHUN! DLDR! Warning!


**Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, boy x boy**

 **Rate : M**

* * *

Kali ini author mencoba mengabulkan request readers **chanxhun, hanhyewon357, siensien, retadevisp** yang intinya minta fanfic berdasar real momen ChanHun plus masih ga kuku sama abs Chanyeol. Selebihnya author nyoba melengkapi kegalauan readers di maljum ini apalagi readers setia author tampaknya pada mesum *jangan di gampar *jangan di-bash (terbukti dari komen2 positif tiap kali author bikin Rate M plus minta dibikinin lagi dan lagi..wkwkwkwk)

HAPPY READING!

* * *

 **29 Juli 2016 – after EXO'rdium concert in Seoul day 4**

"Chan hyung! Aku ikut pulang denganmu ya?" kata Sehun selepas konser malam itu.

Baru saja lewat tengah malam ketika member EXO satu per satu keluar dari arena konser untuk kembali pulang ke dorm.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Chanyeol membawa mobil sendiri menuju arena konser.

"Tapi aku tidak langsung ke dorm. Aku mau ke studioku dulu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Tapi mampir membeli sesuatu ya.. aku lapar" kata Sehun lagi.

Masih terlihat beberapa fans berada di area parkir, menunggu sang idola keluar. Masih ada yang berusaha mengambil gambar ketika idola mereka beranjak pulang. Tak peduli malam semakin larut dan gelap.

Sehun melambaikan tangan kepada fans sebelum akhirnya masuk ke mobil Chanyeol. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di bangku belakang, Chanyeol segera masuk mobil dan membawa Sehun pergi dari situ. Tak peduli teriakan fans lagi dan hanya ingin segera beristirahat.

"Kau mau beli apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyetir.

"Cemilan apa saja lah yang ada di toko 24 jam. Aku lapar. Setidaknya bisa mengganjal perutku sampai besok pagi."

Sesaat kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Yang paling mudah bagi Sehun untuk mengganjal perut laparnya adalah susu cokelat. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa keripik dan buah seadanya. Sudah terlalu malam untuk makan makanan kelas berat. Kalau masih lapar, di studio Chanyeol ada mie ramen. Penanggulangan rasa lapar yang paling mudah.

Jalanan sudah sepi, hanya sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Di jam-jam seperti inilah yang Chanyeol dan Sehun suka. Ketika mayoritas orang sudah terlelap, tak ada kebisingan suara kendaraan di jalan raya, dan segalanya terasa tenang. Sudah hal biasa bagi keduanya untuk baru tertidur mendekati subuh.

"Duduklah di situ dulu. Aku mau mandi sebentar" kata Chanyeol setibanya di studio pribadinya.

Sehun menurut dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang tak terlalu besar. Sambil memakan camilannya, Sehun melihat sekeliling. Bukan pertama kali baginya pergi ke sini, tapi Sehun masih tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol begitu betah berjam-jam berada di sini. Ditemani piano, komputer, dan piranti musik yang tak Sehun pahami. Minat Chanyeol terhadap musik begitu tinggi. Tak jarang fans memberikan hadiah apa saja yang bisa mengembangkan bakatnya di dunia musik.

"Kau tidak mandi juga?" kata Chanyeol beberapa menit kemudian. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, celana pendek hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam juga. Bedanya hanya tampak lebih segar.

"Aku tidak membawa handuk.." jawab Sehun.

"Pakai saja punyaku. Tak apa kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Sehun selesai mandi, Chanyeol menyalakan komputernya dan juga piranti musiknya. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia langsung terhanyut melanjutkan membuat lagu yang beberapa hari lalu belum selesai.

Setelah mandi, Sehun tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil meminum susu cokelatnya. Tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan ponsel.

Sudah hampir jam 2 malam. Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan alat-alat musiknya, mendiamkan Sehun sendirian yang mulai bosan bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol menjawab panggilan Sehun tapi pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar komputer.

"Hyung…" panggil Sehun lagi.

"Apa Sehunie?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Merasa terabaikan, Sehun bangun dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Hyuunngg.. " Sehun merengek manja dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kenapa sayang?" digenggamnya tangan Sehun dan diusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa hyung mengabaikanku? Tinggalkan sejenak hobimu ini. Kau tidak tertarik menemaniku?"

Sehun memijat bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut dan membuat pemiliknya memejamkan mata, terasa nyaman.

"Ah enak sekali pijatanmu. Tahu saja kalau aku lelah setelah konser tadi.."

"Kalau lelah, matikan dulu komputermu, besok saja kau lanjutkan lagi"

Kedua tangan Sehun turun membelai lengan Chanyeol yang berotot padat. Diciumnya tengkuk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Sehun.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Hmmm.." sentuhan Sehun terasa seperti sengatan listrik yang memabukkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Hyung.. ayolah temani aku" rengek Sehun lagi.

"Jangan sia-siakan aku.. " bisik Sehun lirih di telinga Chanyeol.

Sehun menyeringai nakal dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Apakah Sehunie-ku sedang menggodaku?" dengan sigap Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan yang Sehun berikan, bukan jawaban berupa kata-kata. Chanyeol pun tak ragu untuk membalasnya.

Chanyeol berpindah di sofa dan mendudukkan Sehun dipangkuannya, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau.." kata Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum puas, karena telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari komputernya.

Dilumatnya lagi bibir tebal nan menawan itu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di punggung Sehun, sesekali mengusapnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka. Dalam ciuman itu Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sehun mengusap lagi lengan dominannya. Ia menyukai itu. Lengan yang selalu Chanyeol pamerkan dihadapan fans, tapi bisa bebas ia sentuh sesukanya. Sesaat kemudian tangannya berpindah ke dada Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya menggelitik sesuatu yang mencuat di balik kaos tanpa lengan itu.

"Hmmpph.." Chanyeol mendesah. Ciuman mereka belum juga terputus.

Lebih ke bawah lagi, jemari Sehun mulai bermain-main dengan abs Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus rapi. Bibirnya kini berpindah mencium setiap inci leher Chanyeol.

"Ennghh.." Chanyeol mengerang lagi.

Digelitiknya telinga Chanyeol dengan ujung lidah Sehun, membuat Chanyeol bergidik geli. Tangan kanan Sehun mulai menjamah ke dalam kaos Chanyeol, tangan kirinya bertengger di tengkuk Chanyeol.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun melepaskan kaos Chanyeol. Sambil mengatur nafas, kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa Sehunku pintar sekali menggoda, huh?"

Diremasnya kedua pantat Sehun yang padat menggoda itu.

"H..hyung.."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sehun memandang ragu, seolah bertanya apakah ia boleh mendominasi Chanyeol dan melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Lakukan saja.. sesukamu.." kata Chanyeol

Dengan ijin itu akhirnya Sehun mulai menjamah sesuatu di bawah sana yang mulai mengeras. Sehun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan melepaskan celana pendek milik Chanyeol, hanya tersisa celana dalam saja. Dikecupnya bongkahan besar itu beberapa kali.

"Unnghh.. kau semakin nakal ya.. "

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum seolah tanpa dosa.

Sehun sendiri masih berpakaian utuh. Tapi keringat mulai terlihat di dahinya. Puting mungilnya tampak sedikit menonjol di balik kaos yang agak tipis itu.

"Lihat keringatmu! Sini ku bantu melepas pakaianmu" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menurut dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Dilepasnya kaos putih polos milik Sehun.

"Kau sudah menggodaku sejauh ini, dan sekarang saatnya kau menerima segala resikonya"

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban apapun dari Sehun, Chanyeol sudah melumat puting Sehun yang sama mengerasnya. Di sisi lain, jemarinya memberikan cubitan ringan.

"Aahhh.." erang Sehun.

"Baru sedikit saja kau sudah mengerang seperti itu" Chanyeol semakin tersenyum puas.

Dilumatnya lagi puting kecil itu hingga membuat Sehun menggeliat tak karuan. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak sehingga membuat kedua bongkahan mereka yang mengeras saling bergesekan.

"Lepaskan celanamu!" perintah Chanyeol, "aku harus segera menghukummu!"

Chanyeol pun akhirnya juga melepaskan celananya sendiri. Kini mereka berdua sudah tidak terhalang oleh apa pun.

"Manjakan punyaku dengan mulut mungilmu itu.. " perintah Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun duduk di antara dua kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar dan mulai menenggelamkan milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulut. Dengan susah payah kepalanya bergerak maju mundur seperti berusaha menelan semuanya.

"Ahh.. Sehun.. ini enak sekali.. " Chanyeol memejamkan mata menikmati setiap apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

Perut Chanyeol terasa semakin menegang. Desahan juga tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cukup hentikan! Biarkan aku yang bekerja sekarang.."

Chanyeol mengambil pelumas yang tersembunyi di laci meja lalu membasahi jari-jarinya.

"Angkat pantatmu tinggi-tinggi!"

Sehun menurut. Ia membungkukkan badan dan kedua tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Membuat lubangnya nampak jelas terlihat berkedut.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang itu.

"Engghh.. hyungg.. "

"Sabar sayang.."

Jari-jari Chanyeol bermain-main dengan lubang milik Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin menggeliat dan lututnya terasa lemas.

"Hyung.. aku mohon sekarang.." kata Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris permintaan Sehun. Tangan lainnya malah bermain-main dengan penis Sehun.

"Aahh.. hyungg!" kali ini Sehun berteriak.

"Sudah ku bilang biarkan aku yang bekerja sekarang"

Jari-jarinya terus menghujam titik kenikmatan di dalam sana. Dan tangan satunya juga semakin kuat mengocok.

"Hyung.. ku mohon.."

Nafas Sehun semakin tersengal-sengal. Rintihannya semakin banyak terdengar dan membuat gairah Chanyeol semakin naik.

"Hyuungg.. Chan hyung.. ahh.. aahh… "

Kedua kaki Sehun mulai bergetar. Lututnya sudah tak mampu menahan sensai nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Chan hyunngg… aku.. akkhhhhh…" keluarlah sudah cairan putih itu.

Sehun ambruk di sofa. Chanyeol membantu Sehun untuk duduk lagi.

"Ini belum selesai sayang" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Sehun.

Sehun tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara, hanya bisa menatap sayu.

"Aku belum memuntahkan cairan putihku. Aku belum klimaks.." kata Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun untuk membuatnya rileks.

"Duduklah di pangkuanku dan masukkan punyaku di lubangmu"

Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Sehun harus menanggung akibat perbuatannya karena sudah merayu Chanyeol tadi.

"Hmmpphhh.. " desah Sehun ketika milik Chanyeol bersarang di lubangnya.

"Goyangkan pinggulmu, seperti choreo Artificial Love. Kau seksi ketika menari seperti itu di panggung" kata Chanyeol penuh tatapan nakal menggoda.

Rayuan Chanyeol membuat pipi dan telinga Sehun memerah.

"Aahh.. ah.. ah… " erang Sehun lagi.

"Goyangkan pinggulmu sayang. Kau ini dancer. Goyanganmu pasti lebih hebat dariku.."

"Hyunngg.." Sehun semakin malu dengan rayuan Chanyeol.

"Hmmph.. seperti itu sayang" penis Chanyeol semakin berkedut karena pijatan dinding lubang milik Sehun.

Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun menari indah di atas pangkuannya. Punggungnya menegang, sama seperti di bawah sana yang sudah menegang lagi.

"Ow..juniormu bangun lagi rupanya" tangan Chanyeol yang besar menggenggam dan meremasnya.

"Hnngg.. hyunnggg.. "

Sehun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Merasa klimaksnya sudah semakin dekat, Chanyeol juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuat Sehun semakin berteriak.

"Aahhhh!"

Tak peduli apakah ada yang mendengar suaranya atau tidak.

"Ahh.. Sehunie.. sedikit lagi.." Chanyeol menghujam lubang Sehun lagi dengan ganasnya.

"Ugghh.. Sehunie.. aahhhh.." cairan putih itu akhirnya memenuhi lubang Sehun.

Chanyeol terengah-engah dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam sana.

Sehun masih duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sudah lemas, tapi masih ada yang harus diselesaikan di bawah sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama, remasan tangan Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengeluarkan cairan putihnya lagi untuk kedua kali.

Sehun jatuh di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tak peduli keringat dan aroma seks yang bersatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lalu mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Akan ku ambilkan air dan handuk untukmu.."

Chanyeol memakai celananya lagi dan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil handuk dan air minum.

Sehun meringkuk di sofa. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk sekedar mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan. Nafasnya perlahan mulai normal kembali.

"Minumlah.." kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

Dengan rasa sayangnya, Chanyeol membantu membersihkan tubuh Sehun dengan handuk yang baru diambilnya. Dibantunya juga untuk mengenakan pakaian kembali. Setelah itu Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Sehun, membawanya ke dalam kamar di sebelah studionya. Bukan kamar yang besar, hanya ada kasur di lantai dan selimut, asal bisa dipakai untuk istirahat.

Lalu Chanyeol ikut merebahkan diri dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm.."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu"

"Hyung.. kapan ini akan kau tunjukkan di depan fans?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap abs Chanyeol.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Chanyeol meminta ijin.

"Tak apa kalau kau siap"

"Aku siap saja, tapi mungkin kau yang tidak siap.."

"Eh? Kenapa aku?"

"Kalau aku menunjukkan abs-ku di panggung, aku yakin fans akan berteriak. Dan kau.. apa kau bisa tahan? Bagaimana kalau gara-gara abs-ku lalu kau memohon padaku seperti apa yang baru kita lakukan?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun lagi.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu! Terserah kau saja!" jawab Sehun salah tingkah.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan merasa gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita lihat saja besok.." bisik Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur.

 **xxxxx**

 **30 Juli 2016 – EXO'rdium in Seoul day 5**

Pagi ini Suho, sang leader, sudah uring-uringan karena dua membernya yang sedang mabuk asmara tidak pulang ke dorm. Suho menelepon Chanyeol dan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun sebelum berangkat kembali ke arena konser. Akhirnya sebelum menuju tempat konser, Suho mampir dulu ke studio Chanyeol dan tentu saja mengomeli dua membernya itu. Terlebih lagi pada Sehun. Suho sangat protektif terhadap Sehun.

Untuk menghindari prasangka, Suho menyuruh Sehun untuk berangkat bersama member yang lain dan sementara Suho sendiri akan berangkat dengan Chanyeol.

Di tengah konser, benar saja dengan bantuan Xiumin dan Baekhyun, akhirnya ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berani pamer abs di depan ribuan fans secara langsung. Tentu saja membuat seisi venue berteriak histeris. Dan Sehun? Hanya berteriak dalam hati. Telinganya memerah. Tahu kalau Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada abs seksi itu, Chanyeol malah menggodanya lagi. Diangkatnya sebentar sweaternya khusus di hadapan Sehun sekali lagi ketika masih di atas panggung, ia pamerkan lagi keberaniannya menunjukkan abs. Sehun pun tersipu malu dan Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan senang membuat Sehun menjadi salah tingkah dan berteriak dalam hati. Mungkin lebih keras dari teriakan fangirl.

Begitu konser selesai dan member sudah berganti pakaian, Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan bermaksud pulang bersama lagi. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan tahan dengan godaan itu.

"Sehun! Mau ke mana?" tanya Suho begitu melihat Sehun buru-buru mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

"Eung.. Chanyeol hyung?" jawab Sehun sambil memberi isyarat kalau ia mau ikut Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa!" tegas Suho.

"Tapi hyung.. aku mau.."

"Tidak Sehunie!" jawab Suho tegas.

Sehun hanya terdiam cemberut dan akhirnya Chanyeol pulang lebih dulu.

"Sekarang kau pulang bersamaku" kata Suho lagi.

Di dalam mobil, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Suho akan mengomeli Sehun.

"Hyung jahat!" kata Sehun kesal.

"Apa yang semalam masih kurang?" tanya Suho dengan tegas.

Sehun kembali cemberut.

Dengan aegyo seperti itu selalu membuat Suho kalah. Niatnya untuk marah pada Sehun menjadi pudar. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menasehati Sehun dengan baik-baik, dengan nada lembut seperti menasehati anak kecil. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun kan memang anak bontotnya EXO.

"Sehun.. kapan-kapan lagi ya dengan Chanyeol-nya. Besok kita kan masih ada konser lagi. Kalau besok kau tidak bisa menari dengan baik, apa kata fans?" bujuk Suho.

"Ya sudah.. maaf.." jawab Sehun lalu bersandar manja pada sang leader.

Tidak mudah memang menjadi seorang leader dengan member seperti mereka. Tapi untungnya Suho adalah orang yang sabar, sang Guardian Angel.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Oke done! semoga bisa memuaskan maljum para readers sekalian wkwkwkwk

Pada adem panas yess..

Fanfic yg ber-chapter aja belom kelar udah nulis lagi yg lain...

komen2 dikit lah yaa..ditunggu

makasi yg udah setia follow author apalagi yg pasti kirim2 review..tengkyu lah buat semuanya


End file.
